1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game device wherein a play character on the video screen is caused to perform a simulation experience (playing) instead of the player, a play control method for the video game, and a readable recording medium storing the play control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, regarding playing games wherein the player performs a simulation experience as a play character on the video screen, there are known such wherein a predetermined play character is selected from a plurality of play characters to play. In this case, the selection of the play character is provided by ROM data. That is, in the event that the video game device is entrusted to commit a player which is a play character in a baseball game for example, during the game, the video game device commits a replacement character provided by ROM data following a predetermined algorithm according to the play progress state, based on capabilities of the play character relating to the game and attributes (for example, starting member type or relief type in a baseball game) that have been set beforehand.
However, in such cases, the game player is not allowed to select replacement characters beforehand, so conventional games are monotonous and cannot offer fun.
The present invention has been made in light of the above, and it is an object thereof to provide a video game device, a play control method for the video game, and a readable recording medium storing the play control method, wherein the game player is allowed to select replacement characters beforehand before the game begins.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a video game device which sets a game space on a screen of a display means, and which causes play characters to execute a game within the game space, the video game device comprising: replacement character setting means for setting replacement characters in the game beforehand; and game progress control means for controlling the progress state of the game, by performing a replacement processing between the replacement character and one play character playing in the game, during the progress of the game.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a video game play control method, comprising: setting replacement characters in the game beforehand; and controlling the progress state of the game by performing a replacement processing between the replacement character and one play character playing in the game during the progress of the game.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer-readable recording medium recording a video game play control method, the method comprising: setting replacement characters in the game beforehand; and controlling the progress state of the game, by performing a replacement processing between the replacement character and one play character playing in the game, during the progress of the game.
In accordance with these features of the present invention, the game progress state is controlled by the replacement character setting means which sets replacement characters in the game beforehand, and the game progress control means controlling the progress state of the game by performing a replacement processing for conducting replacement between the replacement character and one play character playing in the game during the progress of the game, so the game player can select replacement characters beforehand before the game begins. If the video game device is entrusted to commit a player which is a play character in a baseball game for example during the game, the video game commits a replacement character which the game player selected beforehand, following a predetermined algorithm according to the play progress state, based on capabilities of the play character relating to the game and attributes (for example, starting member type or relief type in a baseball game) that have been set beforehand. Accordingly, the game becomes rich in variation, and extremely absorbingly interesting.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the following description when the same is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.